


keith invited me to the hot springs

by soupysoop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Gen, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, text fic, twitter based texting format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupysoop/pseuds/soupysoop
Summary: lance, pidge and hunk in a group chat





	keith invited me to the hot springs

**Author's Note:**

> irl interaction in my gc that i joked 'damn if i took our convos and just turned them into voltron text chat fic it would be funny' teehee
> 
> its very unedited so i guess if its incoherent...tis life and the season
> 
> also sorry for the weird spacing!

keith inviting me to hot springs with stranger

_lance from the block_

 

KEITH…

just hang out with us fool

_pidge_

 

pidge whens ur thing

_lance from the block_

 

5

_pidge_

 

mercury is in retrograde and i cant do this alone fuk me

_lance from the block_

  
  
is he asking to do daytime or night

_pidge_

 

HE ASKING NOW I THINK

_lance from the block_

 

KEITH....................................  
_pidge_

 

keith....  
_hunko taco_

 

HELLO HWAT SHOULD I DO

_lance from the block_

  
  
LITERALY IDK pidge can u go with him?  
_hunko taco_

 

divert activity

_pidge_

 

THANKS GUYS

_lance from the block_

 

SLFKJSDFJ

_pidge_

 

NO ONE INVITES ME TO HOT SPRINGS LANCE  
_hunko taco_

  
I mean if i wasnt going at 6 on "date" maybe but idk how long that particular venture will take  
MAYBE if there were things to do here besides go to hot spirngs  
_pidge_

  
should i just say im on my fucking period  
_lance from the block_

  
you know what yeah go for that  
_pidge_

 

Yea

avoiding unwanted dates is just a practice in making up bullshit excuses  
_hunko taco_

  
I wanna hang with keith but I need a buffer that isnt a total stranger bc theres too much NERVOUS ENERGY WITH HIM

_lance from the block_

  
the thing is that you arent one of his weirdo friends with whom springing 'lets go to hot springs with other rando'on would be fine and he needs to understand that  
_pidge_

  
why does no one in idaho understand how to hang out like a human being  
_hunko taco_

  
  
hold up let me see if i can divert ""date"" to tomorrow and support  
bc there is nothing to do here

_pidge_

  
  
wait pidge u have a "date"? did I miss smth in the chat  
_hunko taco_

  
btw hunk pidge got asked out by their lesbian coworker and they said ok  
_lance from the block_

  
AH

_hunko taco_

 

Oh yeah i didnt clarifiy that  
_pidge_

  
THANKS FOR KEEPING ME IN THE LOOP GUYS

_hunko taco_

  
  
IM SORRY

_pidge_

 

LSJDKFJEWK JOKE

_hunko taco_

  
  
ITS BEEN MAKING ME NERVOUS

_pidge_

  
  
Me at keiht: CANT WE JUST GO TOO DANGS AND TALK ABT COLLEGE  
I LEANRED ABT THE DATE AT LIKE 12AM LAST JIGH T  
_lance from the block_

  
  
ur valid saying yes compulsively  
BDJJDJSJS WHEN DID SHE ASK?

_hunko taco_

 

like monday i think  
or sunday i cant remember

_pidge_

  
  
but u shouldn't move it to tomorrow bc I'll be in town :((

_hunko taco_

  
MECURY IS IN MOTHER FUCKING RETROGADR AND SAG SEASON IS FULL OF BAD PLANNING

 _lance from the block_  
  
  
WHY SAG SEASON GOTTA BE LIKE THIS

_pidge_

  
GOD ISNT IT but I jest pidge do what works best for ur schedule I'll be there till Friday afternoon  
_hunko taco_

 

I neeed to contract syphilis and skip friday i open thurs and friday  
_pidge_

 

jdjdjfkekdjfk cursed

_hunko taco_

  
  
UGGGGGHH im gonna feel like the biggest asshole if i cancel on her could keith hang later tonight  
_pidge_

  
  
let me check it takes him forver to open snaps  
pidge whens this date gunna be over

_lance from the block_

  
Like 7

_pidge_

 

THANK FUCK  
Snapchat a fucking snitch for letting ppl know ur taking screenshots  
_lance from the block_

  
RIGHT

_hunko taco_

 

SHILLS FOR THE GOVERNMENT MUCH SNAP CHAT? BIG BROTHER BITCHES UGH  
_lance from the block_


End file.
